Something Missing
by Mountain Mist
Summary: Sirius has a nagging feeling. Remus is worried - why does Sirius keep staring off into space? Pairings: SiriusxRemus, JamesxLily. T just in case.


**I wrote this with my buddy Kiariad in Spanish, because we had nothing better to do. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but it went on a bit, so it might just be a short story (right now I think it'll be about 5 or 6 chapters). I already have the second chapter written down, and seeing as our exams are over, there should be more coming soon. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (or Kiariad for that matter)…**

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius P.O.V.

I've got a nagging feeling. You know, one of them where you know you're missing something, something vital but you can't for the life of you figure out what. The worst thing is that I've had it forever. Weeks. Months. Hell it feels like years. I'm slowly growing more and more agitated because of it – I keep zoning out, in lessons (okay, more than usual), with girls (not that I'm any less popular because of it), even playing pranks with Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. I just have to figure it out. It's like a constant pressure squeezing down on my brain (or what's left of it). It's just so frustrating.

_Remus P.O.V._

_He's doing it again. Staring. I wouldn't be worried, but Rosie Cornforth just flashed him (subtle) and he didn't even blink. Not even a twitch. Is he ill? Has he been dropped on his head (again)? Mc Gonogall doesn't seem concerned, mind you, she might be happy that he isn't disrupting her lesson by flirting. She doesn't need another fangirl fainting in her lesson, just because he looked in her general direction. Or fanboy; Christ that was unfortunate. I would never faint._

_He's still staring!!!_

Sirius P.O.V

It's something right there, right under my nose. What could it be? Damn the world. It's right there, so close I could taste it but so far away that… CRACK!

Ah. It seems McGonnogal was not best pleased with my not concentrating. Or more accurately, staring into the distance so hard I was practically drooling. So now dear old Minnie seems to have turned me into a cat. Wriggling out of the huge folds of fabric that once served as my robes, I blink a couple of times, and find my vision focus on Remus. Minnie is still babbling on about concentrating and whatever twaddle we were supposed to be learning. Cause I really don't know how to turn myself into an animal. Some (especially canine orientated) part of my brain is commenting on how good I smell, and how I should thusly commence chasing myself (plus, it'll be much easier to chase my tail now it's so long). But I can't move. Something in those wide grey eyes staring into my own has me paralyzed. I can't help but notice how beautiful they are, a light moon silver, with slate grey flecks shining out of the iris. Stormy skies battle with calm grey clouds in those eyes, and I'm completely mesmerized. For the first time in months I forget all about the nagging feeling, and let my thoughts be absorbed. My mind is filled with silvers and greys.

_Remus P.O.V_.

_He's looking at me. Thank Merlin Professor only turned him into a cat, though I must confess I am greatly concerned for the canine part of his brain – can he actually turn it off? Although he's still looking at me. _

"_Mr Lupin" I sat up so fast I nearly fell off my chair, and pointedly forced myself to ignore Sirius' mournful yowl as I looked away._

"_Yes Professor?" Sit upright, straight face, even breaths._

"_Would you kindly remove Mr Black from this classroom, seeing as the lesson is almost complete, and I fail to see either you or Mr Black learning anything further today. You may both consider yourselves excused for the day."_

"_Of course Professor" It was only once I had packed my stuff away, and about three eighths of Sirius' that a thought occurred to me._

"_Professor, you do know that Sirius is still a cat?"_

"_Of course Mr Lupin, the spell will wear of in a few hours – perhaps it will teach him something." She says with what can only be described as a smirk on her face. Bewitching the students- isn't that illegal? _

_I suppose I shall have to lock us in our dormitory. Lord knows if he took his clothes with him._

Sirius P.O.V.

Huh. So I'm stuck like this for how long? Well, on the bright side I guess we're excused from lessons for the rest of the day. So now I'm being gently carried in Remus' arms back to our dorms. Actually I'm quite impressed at how tenderly he's carrying me – it can't be easy to carry two people's bags, my clothes, and a cat. I'm having quite a hard time resisting the urge to curl up in his arms (and possibly start purring my head off). Which leads me to wonder why? I mean I wouldn't feel like this if it were James carrying me, and certainly not if it were Peter. That's the thing with Remus, I've never been able to properly define our relationship. James is easy – he's my best friend, and like a brother to me, and Peter is in all honestly just that guy who tags along, to me. But Remus? To a casual observer one might think that we're not that close. That would be wrong. Though we don't hang around and plot as much as James and I do (unless it's a really good prank that is), our friendship is, well something special. He was there for me in a way James couldn't be when I go kicked out. When we found out about his curse, disease, whatever you want to call it, I was the first one to say "Hey, you know what? I don't care". I was the first one to change myself for him. I love him in a different way, as a different kind of friend. It's like that nagging feeling I have – there are words for it but I just cant find them. Oh well. I'm Sirius Black – I don't let these things bother me.

With a mischievous feline grin I leap onto his head, wishing I could see his no doubt

shocked face.

**So there you have it! Pleaaaase R&R, it means a lot to us. Full credit to Kiariad, who wrote all the Remus P.O.V. (in italics). She's way more into the Sirius/Remus stuff than me, so if you want more before the update check out her profile, cause she has loads of great stories. I am the voice of Sirius Black for the purposes of this story, so if you liked, check out my other story/my profile! **

**Once again, don't forget to review, as it's what we write for. We promise to review reply, or PM us if you prefer. **

***cyber hugs***

**MM**


End file.
